


Girl for Girl - Photographs, Lunch and Conversation

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-19
Updated: 2002-11-19
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: A new series that introduces a new character.





	Girl for Girl - Photographs, Lunch and Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Girl for Girl- Photographs, Lunch & Conversation

## Girl for Girl- Photographs, Lunch & Conversation

### by T. Collins
    
    
         Girl for Girl- Photographs, Lunch & Conversation
         Author: T. Collins
         Rating: PG
              Classification: S/other slash 
         Disclaimer: They do not belong to me, sadly.
         Sniff...sniff...arghhh!
         Summary: A new series that introduces a new character.
         Scully's interested in a woman.
    

* * *

Dozens of people were crowded in the new photography exhibit room. An exhibit of what the Washington Times Art section called the up and coming photographers of the new century. Maggie Scully dragged her daughter to the art museum to see the exhibition. It had been a way for the two women to spend quality time together. They had wandered throughout the museum looking at other paintings and sculptures. But by noon, Maggie had finally made their way to the three-room exhibit. Dressed in jeans, a peach sweater and unarmed, Dana Scully didn't feel comfortable going into the crowded room. Lately her personal space was becoming a great importance to her. The agents at work and other people were constantly invading it. Mulder had been driving her crazy with his near touches. She was slowly becoming obsessed with having enough room around herself to move... to breathe. 

"Come on, Dana. Let's go in." 

"I think I'll sit this one out, Mom." 

"But sweetheart, this is the reason why we came." 

"Mom, please. My legs are a little tired. I just want to rest for a minute. You go ahead. I'll be in a second," Scully explained walking over to the lone bench outside the room. 

Maggie Scully watched as her daughter sat down. Scully's hand automatically went to the recent abdominal scar. Her brows came together in a slight cringe. 

"Are you in pain? We can go home if you are." 

"I'll be alright, Mom. I just need to rest for a while. You go in and look at the pictures." 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah. I'll be okay," Scully answered shooing her mother inside. 

Scully sighed after watching her mother walk through the open arch. 

"I had one of those." 

"Excuse me?" Scully asked noticing the woman on the other end of the bench. "An overbearing mother," she smiled. "Oh, she's no the overbearing/" 

"Your mother bring here to see the pictures?" 

"Yeah. Yours?" 

"No, my mother's dead." 

"Sorry to hear that." 

"It's okay. She'd been dead for eight years now." 

"Then you are here by yourself?" 

"No. My editor's around here somewhere.' "Editor? Magazine or Newspaper?" 

"Newspaper." 

"Covering the exhibition?" 

"No, actually I'm apart of the exhibition." 

"Really? You're one of these up and coming photographers of the new century." 

"You've guessed right. Jeremy Harrison," the woman introduced holding out her hand. 

"Dana Scully," Scully returned shaking her hand. "I've probably seen some of your work. What newspaper do you work for?" 

"The Washington Herald, mostly. That one pays the bills. I freelance the ones rejected by my editor. He looks the other way when I do that. AS long as he gets first crack at them." 

"So you've traveled around the world?" 

"Yeah, sure. Been to Cairo, a little town in Italy and Iceland. They have the best Chinese food. Can you believe that? They know how to cook Chinese. But one draw back to that is they don't deliver. It's so cold there a cow can freeze his nuts off in 20 seconds." 

"Don't you mean a bull," Scully laughed. 

"Whatever. But I will never go there again without, at least, three pairs of long johns under two pairs of jeans." 

"You don't plan on walking after that do you?" Scully joked. 

"That is a bit stiff. But hey until you experience that kind of coldness just take my word for it," Jeremy laughed. 

"Wow, you've seen around the world. Your life sounds interesting." 

"It sounds that way. But when really it's a grueling way to live," Jeremy sighed. 

A lull in the conversation allowed both the women to collect their thoughts. Scully was amazed at the adventurous life the young woman beside her had led thus far. But then again six years ago Scully was that woman traveling around the country experiencing and seeing new things. She still was. But this woman probably has a personal life, Scully thought. 

"I can't believe your boyfriend is happy about that." 

"As soon as I find a man that fits into my life, I'll be sure to ask him," Jeremy laughed. "It's been difficult keeping or even letting someone into my life. It seems that as soon as I find that person, an assignment whisk me halfway around the world for more than a week. I can't build a relationship with anybody that way," Jeremy revealed. 

Scully nodded knowing exactly what the woman meant. Her first attempt at a healthy relationship had failed due to her involvement with the X-files. The files themselves hadn't been the cause of the demise but the time away didn't help. Whenever she and Mulder had finally come home from an investigation, all Scully wanted to do was sleep. Sleep was the only luxury she'd crave. The agents had tried getting together after the death of her but that experiment was short lived. Neither would let their guard down enough to learn who each other were. But that was five years ago and since then Scully had grown to know her partner inside and out. Mulder wasn't ready for a relationship... then and now. 

"Whoa. I'm doing it again," Jeremy scoffed. "Excuse me?" 

"Unloading my psyche onto strangers. I've have drove away more than one potential friend this way." 

"Well, I'm still here," Scully smiled. "Yes you ar3e," Jeremy smiled back. 

There was strange bond forming between the women. Both of them could feel it. Jeremy knew exactly what was happening between the two of them. She had felt this way once or twice before. Scully, on the other hand, was new to this. She was somewhat confused by it. 

"How long do you have to stay here?" Scully asked. 

Looking around, Jeremy answered, "As long as my editor doesn't see me, I can leave whenever I want. Why?" 

"Presuming my mother will be out in the next five minutes, how would you like to go to lunch with us?" 

"Uh, I..." 

"A late lunch that is," Scully said looking at her watch. 

It was almost 4 o'clock. 

"Sounds good." 

"Good, good. Now to find a way to bring my mother out of those rooms," sighed Scully. "Does she have a cell phone?" 

"Yeah, mine. She tool it away from me saying that I wouldn't find a reason to run from her if things got to be too much." 

Pulling out her own phone, Jeremy handed it to Scully. 

"Call and tell her the plan." 

Scully punched in the numbers to her own phone and waited nine rings before her mother's voice came on the line. 

"Dana Scully's phone..." 

"Mom, it's me. Listen I just me a new friend and..." 

"A young man?" Maggie Scully asked smiling on the other end. 

"No, Mom. Another woman and we were..." 

"A young lady, well if that's..." 

"No, Mom. A new friend and that's all she is. Anyway, we were thinking about trying the new caf on Madison. We're waiting for you to make your way back out." 

"That new caf, Helen says they have good roast beef sandwiches." 

"Helen?" 

"Helen Heatherly... You remember Mrs. Heatherly, Dana, Lt. Daniel Heatherly's mother, Bill's college roommate." 

"Mrs. Heatehrly! Yeah, she's back in Maryland?" 

"Yeah, she moved back when her husband died of a stroke last spring." 

"Lawrence Heatherly died? He was such a nice man." 

"Helen said that Lawrence had been warned about his high blood pressure but ignored the doctors." 

Maggie Scully stepped through the crowded room to an empty clearing and saw her daughter still sitting on the bench where she had left her. The same woman was sitting next to her. Waving at Scully, Maggie closed the phone. 

"Mom, this is Jeremy..." 

"Harrison. Jeremy Harrison," Jeremy introduced standing up and offering her hand. "Margaret Scully." 

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Scully." 

"Likewise. It seems you and my daughter have become fast friends." 

"I guess that is true. Dana and I share a connection." 

"Of what kind?" Maggie asked the stranger. "We both have or I should say I also had an over-." 

"Jeremy, that's enough. My mother doesn't need to know about that." 

"About what Dana?" 

"Something about work," Scully lied. "About Fox?" 

"Yes, mother. Something about Mulder." 

"Fox?" Jeremy inquired. "Yes, Dana's partner's first name." 

"Well is he? A fox, I mean." 

"If you like tall, lanky and a big nose?" 

"He isn't that bad, Dana, really. Fox Mulder is a handsome man, with whom my daughter has no interest in." 

"He's not my type, Mom." 

"If I was a few years younger, Fox Mulder would be my type," Maggie admitted. "Mom!" 

"What, Dana? A woman my age can't daydream." 

"Good for you, Mrs. Scully. He sounds like an interesting catch." 

"At least someone agrees with me," she teased. "Okay, you two. Let's get moving." 

xxxx 

"Would the two of you stop ganging up on me?" Scully demanded. 

"We're just having a little fun, Dana," Maggie stated. 

"Yeah, at my expense. I expect this from my mother. But Jeremy, you. We've just met and already taking my mother's side," Scully laughed. 

"Sorry Dana. But I happen to think your mother is right on this one." 

"Finally someone who agrees with me. Somebody you may actually listen to." 

"I can't believe you two," Scully scoffed. 

Maggie glanced at her watch. 

"Whew, look at the time. I promised your aunt I would call before eight," 

"Maggie said gathering her jacket and purse. 

Both women looked at their wrists. 

"Time sure has flown by," Jeremy replied. "I'll give you a ride home, Mom." 

Scully motioned the waiter over to the table. Digging in her pockets, she pulled out a twenty. 

"Dana, I got this," Jeremy stated. "I don't mind really. I invited you, so..." 

"Only if you let me get the next one." 

"Deal." 

"Why don't the two of you stay and talk. I'll take the bus," Maggie offered. 

"The bus, Mom. Are you sure?" 

"Yeah, I like taking the bus." 

"Mrs. Scully, I would prefer if Dana drove you home. I'll feel better about it. Dana will feel better about it. And we'll exchange numbers," Jeremy said nodding her head toward Scully. 

"Yeah, we'll exchange numbers." 

Jeremy pulled out her cell pone and recorded Scully's number in the memory pad. 

"It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Scully." 

"It was nice meeting you, too, dear. You have to come by my house for dinner sometime." 

"I would like that," Jeremy replied shaking Margaret's hand. "And I'll call you," she said to Scully. 

"Definitely do that." 

The three women said their good-byes and headed their separate ways. Jeremy stood on the corner and watched Scully walk away. 

"If she looks back, then she's interested," Jeremy muttered to herself. 

Sure enough, Dana Scully looked back and waved. 

"There is a God," She whispered to herself. 

The End   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to T. Collins


End file.
